


Sealed with a Kiss

by LilGray1326



Series: Making Nice Series [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Major Character Death (Not Caroline or Kol or Klaus), Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326
Summary: Klaus wonders, ‘Since when are Caroline and my brother friends, never mind in love?’  Number 3 in The Making Nice Series.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Number Three in The Making Nice Series  
> Author: Lilly Gray  
> Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert  
> Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
> Genre: Supernatural, Friendship, Romance, Family  
> Rating: Rated M for some canon type violence  
> Warnings: Major Character Death (Not Caroline or Kol or Klaus)  
> Beta/Pre-Reader: None  
> Banner by: Lilly Gray  
> Word Count: 2,200  
> Prompt/inspiration: Inspired by the previous stories in the series, ‘The Deal’ and ‘Dirt.’   
> Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. The recognizable characters, settings, locations, plot lines, quotes, etc. from the franchise above belong to their respective owners, not me. I am making no money from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author’s Notes: So this story came about because I wanted to use some of the 307 songs I have in a folder full of lyrics to write some one-shots. However, my muse couldn’t choose one, so I had some friends pick numbers and then used the songs’ places in the folder to figure out which song was which number. Brookie Twiling chose the song ‘Atom Bomb’ by Fluke, and Courtney Alexis Swartz chose ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails, which inspired the two prequels to this story. However, this story is not inspired by a song. I tried to put off writing this until I could find a song that fit but my muse did not like that idea, so… I wrote this without a song.  
> Thanks to everyone who has picked a number… five down, twenty-five more one-shots to write! Lol.  
> Chronologically this story follows ‘The Deal’ and ‘Dirt’ in that order.  
> Lastly, a special thank you to Kat Luner Marie for all her help with the banner for not just this story but the series banner as well.

 

**____________________**

**Sealed with a Kiss**

**By Lilly Gray**

**____________________**

 

When I kick open the door of the Gilbert’s house, I watch while Elena sprays Kol with water that apparently has Vervain in it and then steals the White Oak Stake from inside my brother’s coat pocket.  She shouts, “Now Jeremy,” and tosses the stake to her brother. 

Or she tried to anyhow.  Instead, the kitchen door flies off its hinges, and a blonde blur grabs hold of the stake in mid-air and then heads for the front door that I’m standing in the middle of.

When Caroline tries to pass me, I grab hold of her arm and don’t let go.  We hear a grunt inside the house, and we both turn to watch my brother grab Elena by the shoulders and compel her, “You will tear your brother’s heart from his chest right now.”

My doppelgänger repeats his words, and when Kol releases her, she turns and bends down to her unconscious brother whom I assume Kol knocked out and rips the boy’s heart from his chest.

When Elena comes to she looks up and meets Caroline’s eyes before telling her, “This is your fault, Caroline. I could be human again, and you ruined everything.”

I find it telling that not being able to be human is what Elena blames her for and not her brother’s death.

Kol chuckles though and says, “And Caroline would be dead instead of your brother because I’m the one who fed Caroline my blood when she was injured in that car accident.  That means it’s my blood that turned her and if you had just killed me, you would have killed your best friend too. Since she also happens to be _my_ best friend I’m opposed to her dying so now Jeremy is dead in her place.”

Kol looks up and asks, “Darling, should I put her out of her misery and kill her now or let the curse do it for me?”

Caroline true to her soft-hearted nature sobs, “Oh God, no please she can’t die. I, I didn’t even mean for Jeremy to die.  I just didn’t want _you_ to die. I don’t want either of my best friends to die. Please Kol, help her.”

Either of her best friends?  Since when is she friends with Kol and since when is he her sire?  I thought Damon sired her with help from Katerina.

I’m pulled from my thoughts by my brother nodding before he grabs Elena turning her to face him again and compels her, “You will not try to kill yourself no matter what. You will always fight to stay alive, but not at the expense of Caroline. From now on you also will be content to be a vampire. You will no longer be interested in finding the cure, and if anyone else tries to convince you to find it, you will refuse to help.”

He pauses and then without breaking eye contact with Elena he asks Caroline, “Darling, is there anything else I should compel her to do?”

Caroline shakes her head, but I can think of a few things, so I nod and suggest, “Make her forget that Caroline was here. Make her think that you just managed to beat them on your own. That way Caroline won’t lose all of her friends just for helping you.”

She looks up at me with watery eyes while I’m still holding her arm and says, “Thank you, but they’re already mad at me. I told them no when they wanted me to be a distraction for you the other day, so none of them are talking to me.”

She pauses then adds, “Well other than Tyler, which is how I knew that Elena was setting a trap. Matt told Tyler who told me in between trying to convince me that killing you is the only option. I knocked Tyler out and ran here as fast as I could so even he probably won’t talk to me once he wakes up, so there’s no point. I made my choice, and I’m not sorry so they can hate me all they want. I know of at least one person who doesn’t hate me and so long as he’s alive and well I’m happy.”

She sounds like a woman in love and— well I’ll be damned.  The girl I want is in love with my baby brother.  I could be an ass and fight for her, but I suspect all that would do is cause me to lose them both, so I lean down and whisper in her ear, “How long have you been in love with my baby brother?”

She pulls away as far as my hand on her arm will allow and shaking her head says, “I’m not, I just…”

I raise my eyebrow and just stare at her, and she frowns and then after a minute her eyes get round like saucers, and she says, “Oh!” 

She pauses and then tells me in a burst of words, “Okay, maybe I am. I didn’t mean to be. I swear. It just happened, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

Well, she obviously means that because her vitals are showing no indication that she’s lying so in an effort to calm my new sister, I place a finger against her lips and say, “Don’t be sorry. Kol deserves to be happy, and while I wish it wasn’t you who would make him happy, that’s only because I fancy you myself. However, I’m not going to begrudge my brother his happiness. Provided you don’t betray him or our family I won’t stand in the way of your being together.”

Kol and Caroline both say, “Thank you.”

I just nod and tell them, “You’re welcome, now Kol compel her to forget that Caroline was involved today and make her forget that she’s angry with Caroline.  In fact, make her believe she has no issues with our family and I’ll go compel the rest of her friends to believe the same.”

Caroline shakes her head and says, “I’m okay with not being their friend anymore. I’ve kind of outgrown them, and they were never really very good at being my friend anyway. I always gave way more of myself than they ever gave me and I was mostly okay with that, but I can admit it’s probably time to go our separate ways.”

Still holding Elena in his compulsion, Kol asks Caroline, “Will you leave with me? I bet I can convince my family to come with us so you won’t have to worry about them killing your friends when one of their hairbrained ideas goes haywire.”

Leaving sounds like an excellent idea, so I nod and say, “I’ll go. Elijah still wants to save me and ‘Bekah is tired of living here in Elena’s shadow so they would probably come with us.”

Kol nods back and finishes compelling Elena, “You hold no ill will towards Caroline or my family and me, and you wish us nothing but the best.  You also will not remember that I compelled you just now or that I compelled you to kill your brother.  So far as you know, you killed him in a newborn vampire fit of temper.”

Elena repeats everything back to Kol and when she finishes the three of us speed away leaving Elena alone with her brother’s body.

When we get a block away from Caroline’s house, she asks, “So when are we leaving and where are we going?”

All three of us stop walking while I take out my phone and send a text message to my other siblings asking them, “Who wants to travel the world as a family and leave Mystic Falls in the dust?”

My phone beeps a moment later with a response from Elijah in the affirmative, so I tell Caroline and Kol, “Well, the way I see it we have two choices.  First, we could go home to New Orleans or second we could see about showing you the world just like I promised.  I vote for the latter because while I intended to be in a romantic relationship with you when I promised to show you the world, I’m not opposed to being your annoying older brother type instead and helping Kol show you the world.  I think our siblings might enjoy that too.”

Kol smiles and turns to looks at Caroline, “Darling, the choice is yours, I’ll go where ever you go.”

She nods and tells them, “I want to see the world and New Orleans can be our last stop on the tour that way we get to see the world, and we can end in your hometown.”

Kol grins and grabs Caroline before spinning with her in his arms.  When he stops he smiles down at her smiling face and tells her, “The world it is, Darling,” then he leans down and seals it with a kiss.

When he pulls away Caroline giggles and says, “Sealed with a kiss and everything.  I love you, Kol.”

She freezes, and her eyes are round and big again, and then an ear to ear grin spreads across Kol’s face before he asks, “You do?”

She nods so he nods back and tells her, “I love you too, Caroline.”

They both smile beaming grins at each other, so I shift beside them and chuckle before saying, “See the look on his face, Caroline?”

When she nods slowly, I tell her, “Well, that right there is why I won’t begrudge either of you your happiness.  It’s been far too long since I’ve seen my baby brother smile like that and I wouldn’t ruin that for anything, not even the possibility of winning your affection.”

She pecks Kol on the lips and then turns and looks at me before telling me, “I’m not in love with you, Klaus, but you have my affection.”

Well, that’s something at least, so I nod and then engulf them both in a hug before my phone rings.  Pulling away I then answer before asking the caller, “‘Bekah, Luv, how would you like to get away and leave this town behind for good?”

I can hear the frown on her face when she asks, “Every time I’ve asked to leave you’ve said no so what’s changed?”

I pause, and after looking at Kol and Caroline still holding each other, I tell our sister, “Kol almost died tonight, and only the efforts of the woman who loves him saved his life.  The three of us have decided to leave this town and all it’s bad memories behind, and we’d like you and Elijah to come with us.”

Now I can hear the smile in her voice when she asks, “Has Elijah agreed to go?”  I shrug and then say, “I sent the same text I sent you to Elijah, and he texted back asking when we’re leaving so I imagine he’ll call me in a few minutes and I’ll firm up the details with him then.”

My eyes shoot open wide a moment later when Rebekah asks, “So Kol finally told you that he’s in love with Caroline?”

Shaking my head I ask, “Mostly they couldn’t deny it but how do you know about it?  Am I the last to know that Kol and Caroline are even friends never mind in love?”

I chuckle when she giggles and says, “A woman knows these things.  Now, where are we going?”

I nod again and tell her, “I promised to show Caroline the world, and Kol and I intend to keep that promise.”

Kol grabs the phone from my hand and tells our sister, “Just pack everything you want to take and be ready to leave by dawn.  I figure we have that long before the doppelgänger and her friends realize Caroline is unaccounted for.”

Rebekah tells him, “I’ll have everything I don’t want Elena and her little friends getting into packed and ready.  When and where are we meeting?”

He nods and tells her, “We’ll meet at our house once we’ve helped Caroline pack her things.”

He hangs up a moment later with a smile on his face before Caroline frowns and asks him, “You don’t have an invite to my house so how will you help?”

He chuckles and then turning his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow he asks me, “You never told her?”

Sighing, I shake my head and tell him, “No I figured it’d just anger her and she’d call me heavy-handed or something of that nature.”

Caroline puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes a bit, but before she can ask for clarification, I tell her, “I may have tricked your mother into inviting my whole family into your house.”

Caroline laughs and says, “Of course you did, well at least it’s useful to us now.  Let’s go and pack all my belongings and while we do that you two can help me decide where we’re going first.”

We nod, and Kol pulls her into his arms again and seals it with another kiss before the three of us begin walking towards Caroline’s house and our future together.

 

**____________________**

**The End**

**____________________**

 


End file.
